


The One with the Kiss Cam

by nerdfightingwhovian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is related to Artemis, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe-Hockey Game, BAMF Derek, BAMF Erica, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Blatantly ignoring character deaths, But I don't know anything about them, Crack, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles win best kiss, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Hockey, Human Alpha Stiles, Isaac has a flashback, Just a brief mention, Kiss cam, M/M, Mates, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), San Jose Sharks, Werewolves, Werewolves are still things, Which is fucking awesome, Wolf Pack, because they are awesome, because why the hell not, but the pack deals with it, if you look really closely, kinda jealous Derek, some homophobia, some homophobic language, sorry - Freeform, to his dad, who is a massive dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfightingwhovian/pseuds/nerdfightingwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a hockey game, which was totally Stiles's idea, the cameramen behind the Kiss Cam think Erica and Stiles are together. Derek, right next to Stiles, has to intervene on the behalf of his mate. </p>
<p>Also, there might or might not be a homophobic couple who start screaming at our werewolfy hero. He also might or might not give them the cold Hale stare. </p>
<p>Excerpt:<br/>"We were all wondering if we could go see a hockey game. Erica and I really love to watch hockey, and Boyd finds it fascinating, mainly because it makes Erica blood thirsty, and their sex life is really weird. And Danny likes it and so does Kira, and she's single and ready to mingle after her last boyfriend turned out to be less than ideal. Isaac is pretty much interested in anything that will guarantee him getting laid. And Scott and Allison just want to use the cold rink as an excuse to cuddle. And Lydia will jump at any chance to do more match and basically show off her brain to everyone within hearing distance."<br/>"What about Jackson."<br/>"Fuck Jackson." And yeah, Derek should have expected that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un-beta'd. I also know next to nothing about the San Jose Sharks, I've been to a couple of minor league hockey games, but nothing all that crazy. 
> 
> I wrote this because I am procrastinating studying for finals, which is a horrible idea. I got this idea by seeing all the funny reactions to random people getting paired up on kiss cams, and I thought it would be funny if the cameramen thought either Stiles or Derek was with someone else, and the other reacted by pulling the other out of the frame of the kiss cam for a kiss. Then I had to write it. 
> 
> As for the minor homophobia I mention in the tags, there are no slurs, just ignorant language and really, really ignorant people. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks give Danny more money to buy Isaac scarves.

_This,_ Derek thought, _is all Stiles’s fault. This is happening because of Stiles._ Which really, doesn’t that describe his life perfectly? Stiles, of course, would protest and rant and rave about how, no this particular pack outing idea was not his fault, but rather the result of allowing Danny to spend too much time with Kira, because really, they have the same taste in men. Which totally explained the dirty looks Isaac kept throwing at Derek. It seemed, to Derek, that Isaac was weirdly possessive over his boyfriend and did not particularly like the fact that Danny and Kira were leaning toward each other, whispering and pointing out various hockey players whose asses were definitely worth dying for.

So now, because Stiles believed that the pack needed to see a team of muscle heads beating the shit out of each other on ice, Derek was sitting next to Lydia who was whispering all kinds of math equations about velocity and angles, and “Why did you go over there you meat head? It’s obviously going at an angle that will causes the other team to—oh, see? I was right! ” and Stiles who was sitting on the edge of his seat, and pointing out things to Erica, mainly about which players were about to beat the shit out of each other and which ones were fucking.

“Obviously they are fucking, Batman.”

“I call bullshit, Catwoman.”

“I can smell their spunk from here!”

“Obviously, #33 is fucking the goalie on the opposing team.”

“Now _that’s_ bullshit.”

Derek rolled his eyes and glanced over at Boyd, sitting between Erica and Isaac. He was keeping Isaac from running down to the ice and beating number 40 to a pulp because, according to Danny “He has an ass that won’t quit.” Boyd and Isaac were actually talking about the game, calling plays, and bullshit at the referee because _obviously_ that was not high sticking and that check was way too hard and not called for.

On the other side of Lydia, the fairy tale couple of Allison and Scott were cuddling and watching the game calmly. They cheered at proper times, and never commented on the way the goalies stretched. Scott had his arm thrown around Allison and she was comfortably snuggled against his shoulder, the way Derek would have been snuggling with Stiles if Stiles wasn’t, ya know, Stiles and perpetually bouncing around his seat and squirming and leaning over Erica to hiss at Danny and Isaac. Jackson was, of course, absent because, in his own words, “You couldn’t pay me to see a sport that is the less exciting, more Canadian version of lacrosse.”

Derek himself was sitting, elbow propped up on the arm rest, with his chin resting on his fist. His arm itched to be slung around his boyfriend, but as previously mentioned, Stiles was bouncing around too much for Derek’s arm to stay comfortably on those shoulders. Derek was staring off into space. He had taken hits harder than the hockey players were taking when he was five and training with Laura and Peter. But, Stiles was his mate, and had been since Stiles had turned eighteen, because the age of consent was something that both the Sheriff and Derek were fans of. Stiles, not so much. He could remember Stiles proposing the idea of the hockey game.

Stiles had walked in, well more like sauntered. As the Alpha’s mate and the only full human—Danny had taken the bite a year ago, when they had all graduated college, and, as it turned out, Allison was distantly related to Artemis, the Greek Goddess of archery and female badassery—he had major sway over the choices of the Alpha. What Derek and Stiles wouldn’t tell the pack, however, is that it wasn’t some mystical bond between mates that made Derek’s mood better, it was the bribes of foot rubs and especially great blow jobs and various other sexual favors.

“So, Derek.” Stiles had said.

“What.”

“You know, I find it particularly endearing that although we have been dating for at least like, what, four years? You still have yet to use question marks.”

“Stiles.”

“Yes, pooh bear?”

“Since when did you start calling me pooh bear.”

“Derek, that was a question. Question marks go at the end of those.”

“Stiles.” Derek had ground his teeth, “What did you want.”

“Well……” Stiles had paused, “We were all wondering if we could go see a hockey game.” And then he had held up a single hand to stop Derek’s own special brand of questioning. “Erica and I really love to watch hockey, and Boyd finds it fascinating, mainly because it makes Erica blood thirsty, and their sex life is really weird.” At this point, Stiles’s reasoning and brain had taken off and there would be no stopping, so Derek had just let him continue. “And Danny likes it and so does Kira, and she’s single and ready to mingle after her last boyfriend turned out to be less than ideal.” Stiles had paused and let Derek think about the whole ‘Kira had fallen in love with a crazy shaman who had wanted to eat her heart because he had thought a kitsune heart would make him stronger’ debacle. “Isaac is pretty much interested in anything that will guarantee him getting laid. And Scott and Allison just want to use the cold rink as an excuse to cuddle. And Lydia will jump at any chance to do more math and basically show off her brain to everyone within hearing distance.”

“What about Jackson.”

“Fuck Jackson.” And yeah, Derek should have expected that.

“You mean he doesn’t want to go.”

“As I said before fuck Jackson. We don’t need him.”

“Stiles. It’s not a pack outing if the whole pack isn’t there.”

Then, Stiles had leaned in and whispered some very dirty suggestions in Derek’s ear. Derek had actually gotten pretty good and not always giving into Stiles, and he was so close to not giving into Stiles. But then, Stiles had leaned and tugged on Derek’s earlobe with his teeth, and had curled his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Derek’s neck, exposing Derek’s throat and had moved his lips down Derek’s jawline. The last thought Derek had before pushing Stiles against the wall and having his dirty, filthy, werewolf way with him was, _Fuck Jackson, let’s go see a hockey game._

So now, Derek was here, watching overgrown muscle heads push each other into plastic shielding while grunting seriously horrible insults at each other.

At one point Stiles leaned in and said, “You don’t look all that interested.”

“I’m not a big fan of hockey.”

“Why? I feel like you would totally love it. Like, these guys get paid to slam people into walls as hard as they possibly can.”

Derek ground his teeth in irritation, “I just don’t like hockey, Stiles.”

“I think you’re lying to me.”

At this point Erica leaned in and whispered, “He is.”

_Ah_ _fuck_ , Derek thought. Stiles clapped his hands gleefully, “Ohhhh now I get to guess.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Erica, tell me when I’m getting closer.”

“Erica. Don’t.”

Erica looked between the two, obviously trying to decide which orders to follow, the ones from her Alpha or the ones from the Alpha’s mate.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Erica, don’t listen to Mr. Sourwolf over there.”

Derek growled and let a little Alpha red leak into his eyes.

Erica’s eyes widened and her head ducked. “Sorry Stiles.”

Stiles turned to Derek, “Fuck you, Derek. All I want to do is get to know you better.” Then he crossed his arms and turned his back toward Derek.

Derek huffed and rubbed his hand over his face, “Okay fine.” Stiles turned back around, eyes wide. “I tried out for a hockey team when I was a kid, and I almost ended up clawing a member of the other team to death when he ended up insulting my family. So, my mom took me off the team.” One corner of his mouth lifted in a reluctant smile. “Apparently, I never really learned to handle the trash talk part of team sports, so they put me in a sport that didn’t have much trash talk.”

“Thus the swimming.”

“Yes, Stiles. Thus the swimming.”

Stiles brushed his hand over Derek’s shoulder, “Thanks, man. I appreciate you trusting me with this.”

Then a fight broke out on the ice and Stiles stood up and shouted pointers at the two fighting hockey players.

“Right hook!”

“He’s leaving his left side wide open!”

“Oh shit! That’s gonna hurt in the morning!”

“Awwww come on refs! Just a little more wailing on each other?”

“No! Fuck you buddy! That other guy totally started it!”

“Ugh! You are a DICKBAG!” The parents in front of them turned around and glared at Stiles who stared back at them blankly. “What?”

“Could you keep it down?” said the father. His cheekbones were sunken in and he had circular, wire rimmed glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He was wearing a polo shirt tucked into his khaki pants, with a thick leather belt threaded through the belt loops.

“Yeah,” chimed in the mother, “You are disturbing the game for our children.” Her hair had been pulled back into a bun and hair sprayed into submission. Stiles almost snorted at her choice of footwear, she was wearing a pair of black leather pumps.

Stiles looked down at the two children, one was a girl scrolling through Instagram, about fourteen years old, the other was a smirking sixteen year old boy, who was leering at Erica’s denim covered legs. “Yeah it looks like we are really distracting them from the game.” Stiles snorted and nodded toward the uninterested teens.

The glare that Stiles got from the parents was enough to get Stiles to throw his arms up in indignation. “Whatever I’ll try to stop ‘disturbing the peace’ or whatever of a hockey game.”

“If you’re not careful, buddy,” the father stuck his index finger in Stiles’s face, “I’ll have you thrown out on your disrespectful butt.”

Stiles leaned in, “I'd  like to see you try.” 

The father stood up, and the mother grabbed at his sleeve, “Roger, he’s not worth it.”

Derek watched, amused as Stiles unfolded himself from his seat and stood. At five foot eleven, pale, and lanky Stiles wasn't the most intimidating figure to go head to head against, but with the violent supernatural creatures into his life also came a knowledge that yes, I _can_ fight you, and yes, you _will_ get seriously injured. In fact, as Stiles faced off against Roger the Grumpy Dad, Derek caught the same look in Stiles’ eyes that he last saw when Stiles had gone up against an entire troop of pixies and come out without a scratch.

As Derek’s mate Stiles had been elevated in the pack hierarchy and as such, was now the human equivalent to Alpha. As a mated pair, Derek and Stiles worked together as Alphas of the pack to protect the pack and any threats that came along. Stiles, of course, had not been connected to the pack as an Alpha for as long as Derek, as a result his protective instincts were more easily triggered than Derek’s. For example, Derek knew that Roger the Grumpy Dad was just being a dick to what he perceived as a petulant teenager who had a problem with authority; Stiles, however, saw Roger the Grumpy Dad as a challenger, and every instinct he had was pulling at him to show dominance.

Derek sighed, “Stiles.” Derek stood up and pulled Stiles’s shoulder back. Stiles startled and glanced at Derek. “Leave him alone. He’s just feeling emasculated because his wife is the major bread winner and she’s cheating on him with his…” Derek sniffed delicately in the direction of the wife, “his brother.”

Roger the Grumpy Dad’s face grew red and he turned toward his wife, “Susan, what is this guy talking about?”

Derek blinked at the couple, “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you not know? How awkward.” Then he stretched his mouth into a wide, wolfish grin.

Susan’s eyes narrowed, “I have no idea, Roger.”

Roger’s glance flicked between Stiles, to Susan, to Derek, and back to Stiles. He shook his finger at Stiles one last time, for good measure, and returned to sitting in his seat.

Every time Stiles tried to yell something, or tried to talk in any way to his pack mates, the couple in front of them would turn around and glare. Eventually Erica, fed up with the leering glances of the sixteen year old, stood up and walked away, the heels to her absurd but badass stiletto boots clicking as she went. The sixteen year old made a point of watching her ass and as she went.

Stiles leaned forward, “Tell your kid to stop perving on my friend.”

Susan turned around and sneered at Stiles and the rest of his friends, “Tell your friend to dress appropriately.”

Lydia leaned forward, “She’s wearing jeans and a team jersey. In fact, she has more skin covered than you do.” Lydia made a point of motioned with her head toward the woman’s uncovered calves. “By the way, that skirt with those shoes would be in season if it was 1999 and we were in Canada.” Then she flipped her hair back around her shoulder and settled back into her seat. The woman returned to staring blankly at the hockey ice.

Shortly after the pack had returned their attention to the hockey game the first period ended and the gameplay paused for the first fifteen intermission. The score was tied, 0-0. Classic rock started pounding through the stadium and Stiles knew that Erica would be pissed when she realized that she had missed some of her favorite classic rock songs.

Then the kiss cam came on. And it was focused on Allison and Scott who were cuddling like the Disney couple they were. Allison tipped her chin up and Scott smiled and leaned down to brush his lips against hers lightly. It scrolled over to some more couples, an older couple, a mother sitting next to her son—she gave him a little peck on the cheek—a few middle aged couple who were there with children, and then it scrolled over to Danny and Isaac. Danny flashed his dimples at the camera and leaned over to give Isaac a kiss.

The kiss itself was a little less subdued than those that had preceded it. They crushed their lips together, Isaac laughing and blushing while Danny’s dimples giving everyone a show. When they released each other Isaac was bright red and staring at the ground and people around him were applauding his kiss and choice in boyfriend. As the kiss cam was shut down and the classic rock resumed, Erica suddenly appeared.

Isaac leaned across Boyd, “You missed the kiss cam.”

Erica snorted, “I don't need an excuse to kiss _my_ boyfriend.” Then she grabbed Boyd by the neck and slammed their mouths together. Boyd instantly responded, his hands coming up to clutch at where the hem of her Sharks’ jersey skimmed the top of the waistband of her jeans. She plunged her tongue into Boyd’s mouth, and pulled away. She leaned over to smirk at Isaac, and settled into her seat, holding Boyd’s hand.

Danny rolled his eyes, “We don’t need to shove our tongues into each other’s mouths to get hot.” Danny flashed his eyes at Isaac, and Derek and the wolves recoiled as they smelled exactly what that flash of werewolf eye power did to Isaac.

Stiles leaned back in his seat, throwing his arms behind his head, “Sometimes it is a great thing to be a werewolf.”

Erica leaned over her armrest and whispered in Stiles’s ear, “Yeah, but that also means you don’t know what that position is doing to Derek.”

Stiles chuckled, Derek growled, and the second period began.

Stiles cheered when the Sharks skated onto the ice, and Mr. Grumpy Dad in front of them turned around and shot them an ugly look.

“What?” asked Stiles, clearly irritated, “The home team just skated onto the ice. You're _supposed_ to cheer.”

Roger sneered and jerked his chin in the direction of Isaac and Danny, “Next time you want to bring your token gay couple out in public, maybe you should make sure that they behave in a manner that is not disturbing to other people.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles lurched out of his seat.

Roger stood up, arms crossed with a smug smile on his face, but it wasn't him who began to speak. “I believe he said that we should keep our little homosexual friends from behaving in a way that is lewd and disrespectful to those around them.”

Stiles turned to look at Erica, “What are you doing?”

“I’m ending this bullshit.” Erica stalked forward and pointed a long, bright red fingernail in Roger’s face. “I find your judgement of members of our party disrespectful. I also find your child’s lewd comment and looks to be disrespectful and creepy as hell. I am dressed appropriately for this game. We are showing support for our team and we are doing nothing wrong.” Erica leaned in, letting her canines sharpen just a little bit, “Now, I suggest you sit the fuck back down and keep your head forward.”

“What are you going to do if I don’t?”

Erica smirked and crossed her arms, “ _I’m_ not going to do anything.” Then she turned slightly and gestured to someone standing up at the top of their section of seats, “But, _he_ will.” From out of the corners came one of the members of the security team, a large barrel chested man who stood at about six and a half feet. His arms were crossed, he was dressed all in black, and looked like the stereotypical man in a prison named “Tiny.” Erica brought her hand up and wiggled her fingers in a feminine wave, and “Tiny” smiled and nodded in her direction.

Roger’s gaze jumped from “Tiny” to Erica and back to “Tiny” again, then he gulped and returned to his seat. Erica bared her teeth, and Derek could almost feel her inner wolf howling in triumph from where he sat.

Stiles leaned over, “Who is that?”

“Oh, him?” Erica gestured over her shoulder to big, bald, and threatening, “he’s just Rufus. I got kind of lost on the way to the bathroom and asked him for directions. He saw the ‘Catwoman’ on the back of my jersey, and apparently it reminded him of his wife. I ended up ranting about massive dickhead Roger and the pervy kid. He just offered to loom threateningly.”

Stiles smiled blindingly, and leaned over the arm rests to give his Catwoman a hug. Stiles sat that way for the majority of the period, arm slung around Erica’s arms. Derek smiled, Stiles was starting to behave like an Alpha naturally, rewarding a beta for standing with the pack.

The majority of the second period passed with little to no incidents. Derek and Lydia were back to discussing strategies and the Sharks’ offensive plans, whereas Stiles and Erica were still arguing about whether or not #33 was fucking the goalie on the opposite team. Erica was still of the opinion that #33 was fucking his own goalie.

Derek snorted and turned to Lydia, “Is it me or is it—”

“Obvious that the goalies are fucking each other and #33 knows and is teasing them about it?” Lydia smiled and ruffled Derek’s hair, “Yes.” Derek chuckled and let himself enjoy the rest of the period.

At the next intermission the classic rock returned and Erica and Stiles began jamming along to it, Stiles would sing one of the lines and Erica would sing the other, Erica played the air guitar and Stiles played the air drums. In fact, it should not have been a surprise to anyone that when the kiss cam came on, it immediately focused on Stiles and Erica.

Derek growled at the screen, the stupid, pink heart graphic cut him completely out of the picture. Boyd nudged Erica and pointed at the screen, and when she saw her and Stiles on the massive screen in the middle of the rink, her lips parted in a perfect O, and she began to laugh. The camera zoomed in even closer, urging them to kiss. Erica leaned in to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek, but scrambled backward when Derek growled and flashed his eyes at her.

From off screen, Derek reached forward and gripped Stiles by the collar of his blue and gray Sharks jersey, and tugged him upward for a hard kiss. The cameramen adjusted the camera to include Derek in the shot. Stiles’ eyes were closed and he had his hands clutching Derek’s hair. Derek’s hands had released Stiles’s collar, dragged their way down Stiles’s chest, and circled around to rest on the middle of Stiles’s back.

Derek’s and Stiles’s kiss left Scott and Allison, Danny and Isaac, and Boyd and Erica in the dust. When Derek finally released Stiles from his grip, Stiles was completely flushed, his lips were swollen, and his eyes were dilated. Derek smiled, and leaned forward to peck Stiles gently on his lips. Once out of each other’s bubble of personal space, the two noticed that they were getting cheers from the entire stadium. Their friends were all applauding, even the commentator was yelling things into the microphone, “Folks, I think we have winners of best kiss of the night!”

Then, because apparently their kiss had been so awesome, they decided to show a replay of it on the screens in front of them. Derek watched his arms shoot from off-screen to grab Stiles. He saw Stiles’ eyes widen, then a quick smile run across Stiles’s face. He watched as the camera slid over to watch the kiss, his nose was squished against the side of Stiles’s, and his eyes were clenched shut. In contrast, Stiles had his eyes wide open, until his eyes shuttered closed and his fingers went up to thread themselves in Derek’s hair.

The kiss itself was not terribly messy, slobbery, or graphic. It was a simple press of lips, but what had made it perfect was the way that the two of them shifted together seamlessly. Derek pushed down as Stiles pushed up, and Stiles arced his back as Derek’s hands shifted. Then, of course, there was the quick flash of Derek’s white teeth as he bit at Stiles’s bottom lip, then the tightening of Stiles’s fingers in Derek’s hair, pulling just slightly. There was the way that Derek moved his head just a little to the left so Stiles could nip Derek’s top lip with his teeth. There was the way that Derek pulled back, but Stiles would not let him go. There was the slight smile on Derek’s lips, and the way their noses scrunched.

The commentator was especially fond of the way that Derek was kissing Stiles with not only his lips, but his entire face was in on the action. His eyebrows were moving, his eyes were, at times, clenched closed tightly and at other times, his eyelashes were resting softly on his cheeks. In turn, Stiles was kissing Derek with his whole body. His chest was pulled just over the arm rest, and his back and neck moved with the ebb and flow of the kiss. They were both slightly out of their seats to provide for maximum contact.

In fact, the commentator replayed the kiss multiple times, and through it all, Stiles laughed, clutching Derek’s hand and Derek simply blushed, embarrassed that he had gotten so jealous of Stiles. The perfect moment of happiness was only ruined by the couple in front of them.

They were staring, horrified at Stiles and Derek. While the entire stadium had been cheering Derek and Stiles on, Mr. and Mrs. Rude-and-Ignorant had been staring, disgusted and horrified at the couple.

After the fourth replay, Mrs. Rude-and-Ignorant stood up and began screaming at Stiles and Derek. She had her index finger out, a long acrylic nail painted a pastel pink. Words and spittle were flying out of her mouth. Mr. Rude-and-Ignorant was screaming even louder at Derek and Stiles. His face was red, and he was leaning over the seats to scream directly in Stiles’s face. Three seats down, Isaac was cowering from the screaming adults and Danny had his arms around his boyfriend, attempting to comfort him.

Derek could only catch faint words coming from the couple, words like, “It’s okay,” and “Shhhhh, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Stiles was screaming back at Mr. and Mrs. Rude-and-Ignorant, but he had been yelling all night and his voice began to get hoarse. Derek laid a steadying hand on Stiles’s shoulder, “I’ve got this.”

He pushed Stiles back down into his seat, to be comforted by Erica, and stood, blank faced in the face of righteous, homophobic anger. Derek furrowed his brows, crossed his arms over his chest, and wiped his face of all emotion. He stood there, frowning at the screaming couple until they calmed down and stopped screaming. When they were done, Derek raised one eyebrow as if asking if they were done. He slid a hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He typed in the phone number for the stadium’s security line. To his left, Derek saw a security member pick up the phone.

“Hello, yes I’m was in my seat, sitting next to my fiancé, and we ended up on the kiss cam.” Derek met the eyes of the security member to whom he was speaking, “Yes, that was me just on the kiss cam…..Thank you, I thought the kiss was pretty spectacular myself…. Yes, I love him very much…. Oh we’ve been together four years now, but we’ve known each other for just over six…. Ah yes, well, I’m calling to report the couple in front of us.” Derek shifted his light green gaze to focus in on Mr. and Mrs. Rude-and-Ignorant. “They started screaming all kinds of homophobic vitriol.” Derek nodded, “Yes, I do feel singled out because of my sexuality…. I understand completely, such discrimination does not need to be tolerated… Thank you.”

Derek pressed the end button on his phone, and smirked as he crossed his arms, “It seems, Roger,” he glanced at Mr. Rude-and-Ignorant, then shifted his gaze, “Susan, that the Sharks do not support the spewing of homophobic vitriol against such dedicated fans.” He gestured behind himself to the group of people curled up under various Sharks merchandise.

Scott and Allison were cuddling under a Sharks blanket, Lydia had a low cut Sharks shirt, with Sharks face stickers. Derek was wearing a Sharks sweatshirt—not a hoodie, those were Stiles’s thing—Stiles was wearing his long sleeved jersey, customized with the name ‘Batman’ and his lacrosse number, 24 on the back. Erica was in her customized ‘Catwoman’ Sharks jersey. Boyd had a ridiculous foam finger on his right hand, Danny was wearing a jersey with his lacrosse number and Isaac was wearing, of course, a Sharks scarf; but Kira was the cherry on top. Her hair was dyed teal, orange, and black, a homemade foam shark on the top of her head, and an oversized jersey that fell to her mid-thigh.

Rufus, the large tank of a man with whom Erica had become friends, came up behind Mr. and Mrs. Rude-and-Ignorant. “Ma'am, sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave, you are causing a disturbance for the people around you.”

“What? _We're_ disturbing these hooligans?” Mr. Rude-and-Ignorant scoffed.

“No sir, the whole Shark Tank.” Rufus gestured around himself, and Mr. Rude-and-Ignorant took the chance to glance around him and his wife, the stadium was staring at them, they were even on the Jumbo-tron hanging above the center of the ice.

Mrs. Rude-and-Ignorant chose that moment to speak up, “Excuse me, but they are hooligans and homosexuals.”

Rufus just grinned, wide, and toothy, like one would imagine a shark would give, “I know, ma’am. So’re my mothers.” With that the Mr. and Mrs. Rude-and-Ignorant, and their children were escorted from the premises.

When they were gone, Derek returned to his seat, and held Stiles’s hand as the commentator returned to the microphone, “Now that our good friend Rufus down there has taken care of our best kissers of the night, we can start the third period.” With that the third period began.

Derek and Stiles spent the last period of the game touching each other in some way. Either their fingers were laced together on the arm rest between their seats, or one of them had an arm resting on the other’s shoulders. Sometimes Stiles just had his fingers threaded through Derek’s hair or resting on Derek’s thigh, but they were always connected, reveling in the simple feeling of being with someone.

As the clock ticked down, Stiles began to get more fidgety. He shifted his hands and his body with the movement of the puck. The score was still tied 0-0 and no one wanted to see the Sharks go into overtime.

The clock began to tick down twenty seconds. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. The Sharks got the puck, took it down the rink.

Fifteen seconds, Stiles clutched Derek’s hand in his own. The Sharks shot at the goal, but the goalie hit it away.

Ten seconds, Stiles’s elbow was propped up on the armrest, hand still holding Derek’s. The Sharks lined up another shot.

Five seconds, Stiles dropped Derek’s hand altogether and shifted to the edge of his seat. #33 pulled back to take a shot.

The puck flew into the net, hitting the back, making the goal light go off as the clock ran to zero. Stiles jumped out of his seat, Derek right beside him the whole time. As the victory music played around them, Stiles jumped into Derek’s arms and peppered kisses across his cheekbones, stubble, nose, eyebrows, eyes, forehead, and lips.

“That was the best pack outing ever.”

“What makes you say that?”

“1. Erica almost cut a bitch, 2. We made a new friend, 3. Jackson wasn’t here to ruin it, 4. I got to be a badass, 5. Erica got to be a badass, 6. You got a possessive and jealous and I love it when you do that, 7. We got voted best kiss, 8. We totally got that family of bitches thrown out, 9. Our team won, 10. Jackson wasn’t here, 11. #40’s ass was amazing, 12. I got to see what it looks like when you glower at someone the way you glower at me, and lucky number 13. You finally learned how to put a question mark at the end of a question, like normal people.” Stiles swiped a single finger under his eye to wipe away a fake tear.

“Fuck you, Stiles.”

“Awww you love me.” Stiles grinned.

“God help me, but I do.” Stiles blushed and leaned up to kiss Derek. _Okay, maybe the hockey game wasn’t_ that _bad_ , Derek thought back to the beginning of the night, _and it was all because of Stiles._

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said above, I don't really know all that much about hockey. I know generally about it, but I was thinking about writing a Sterek Hockey AU. If anyone with knowledge about hockey and how the hell it works is willing to be by beta for this fic, that would be really awesome. 
> 
> If I don't find a beta, I will still write this fic, I'll just have to look everything up on Wikipedia, which is what I did for this fic.
> 
> Either comment or send me a message on [ my tumblr! ](http://a-love-story-across-fandoms.tumblr.com)


End file.
